


Советы

by prince_wales



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_wales/pseuds/prince_wales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болеющий Вольфрам хуже горькой редьки. И Юури не знает, что с ним делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Советы

Юури стоял на огромном балконе одной из множества гостевых комнат и с удовольствием курил уже третью сигарету. Как же удачно он догадался захватить несколько пачек с собой, когда в последний раз перемещался между Землей и Шин-Макоку. А заботливый брат даже завернул сигареты в целлофановый пакет, чтобы они не намокли во время путешествия через очередную лужу. Юури подумал о брате и вздохнул: Шори всю плешь ему проел про то, что курить - очень плохо, вредно, и вообще это загонит его в могилу. Шибуя-младший даже ничего уже не отвечал, просто ждал, когда братец выговорится и замолчит. Юури было уже 26 лет, он мог курить, пить и править Великим королевством демонов сколько душе будет угодно.

Юури подумал о Шин-Макоку и вздохнул опять: Мурата последние раз дцать толкал его в лужи просто ради своего двойного удовольствия, как будто у него и без этого не было поводов поиздеваться над 27-м мао. Маленький, да удаленький Истинный Король явно плохо влиял на не в меру язвительного интригана и по совместительству лучшего друга Юури. Лучше б они совет дали, честное слово, а то Вольфрам стал просто невыносим!

Юури затянулся и вздохнул в очередной раз. С Вольфрамом всегда было сложно, его взрывной темперамент не менялся с годами, хотя прошло уже почти 11 лет с тех пор, как 27ой мао бессменно правил здесь, научившись свободно путешествовать между мирами. Но сейчас все было намного, намного хуже. Вольфрам заболел. Кажется, сейчас он измывался над Юури за все прошедшие годы вместе взятые, хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы Шибуя жил припеваючи до этих дней. Лорд фон Бильфельд всегда был ревнив, вспыльчив, заносчив, чересчур самоуверен и избалован. Но можно было только диву даваться, как эти его черты усугублялись во время плохого самочувствия.

Юури с неким сожалением посмотрел на рыжий уголек, тесно жмущийся к фильтру уже докуренной сигареты, вздохнул, затушил её о мраморные перила балкона и взял новую. Какая она была по счету?.. Что же ему сделать, чтобы не навлекать на себя больше гнева огненного лорда? Может, спросить совета у кого-нибудь? Но у кого? Желающих помочь королю здесь было, конечно, хоть отбавляй, но не станет ли только хуже, если он их послушает? Эх, ладно, что гадать, лучше пойти да спросить. Главное самому Вольфраму на глаза не попасться. Юури сделал еще пару глубоких затяжек и решительно направился на поиски хорошего советчика.

***

Стоит ли говорить, что у него ничего не вышло? Все советы, которые он слышал, были глупыми, дурацкими или откровенно странными.  
Первым, к кому пошел Юури, был, конечно же, его крестный. Конрад выслушал его внимательно, не перебивая, всё время участливо глядя прямо в глаза и, кажется, не моргая даже.  
\- Может быть, тебе просто следует оставить его в покое, пока он не поправится? - наконец выдал старший.   
\- Ага, и потом еще расхлёбывать "Почему ты меня игнорируешь? Почему ты не появляешься, слабак и изменник?". Вот спасибо, откажусь. Ладно, спрошу у Гюнтера.

Гюнтер посоветовал принести Вольфраму некую невероятно интересную книгу (Юури даже не стал запоминать название, сразу решив, что это - не вариант). Гвендаль предложил подарить младшему брату одно из своих звероподобных творений, которое еще не успело обзавестись хозяином. Грета сказала, что папочке Вольфраму обязательно нужно съесть что-нибудь сладкое, тогда его настроение непременно улучшится и он не будет ругать папочку Юури. Это был, кстати, самый неплохой вариант, но эффект от него, сразу понятно, недолговечный. А жаль. 

А потом случилось то, чего Юури боялся больше всего: каким-то образом слух о том, что королю нужен совет, разнёсся по всему замку и из самых неожиданных мест на его пути возникали люди, которые советовали, как поднять настроение его превосходительству лорду фон Бильфельду. Первым Шибую подстерег Йозак в неизменном костюме горничной, схватил за руку и затащил в одну из многочисленных комнат для гостей.   
\- Малыш, я знаю, что точно поможет твоему жениху отвлечься! Примерь! - и шпион жестом фокусника достал то, что прятал за спиной. Юури спасли только многочисленные тренировки: он тут же бросился наутек, потому что секунда промедления грозила ему облачением в сексуальный костюм кошки. 

Запыхавшись от бега и решив умыться прохладной водой, невезучий мао зашел в королевские купальни. Из клубов пара к нему не торопясь вышла леди Шери и протянула небольшой ажурный флакончик.  
\- Натритесь этим, Ваше величество, и мой сын сразу же забудет о злобе и раздражении! Творите любовь!

Попытавшись скрыться на кухне, Юури столкнулся с горничными, которые предложили отвести Вольфрама в подвал, где вылупились мишкопчелы, и предаться там воспоминаниям. В портретной галерее Шибуя встретил Мурату, который, подмигнув, сказал, что готов толкнуть своего дорогого друга в любой близлежащий водоем, чтобы скрыться бегством и переждать, пока напасть рассосется сама собой. Аниссина при встрече тут же попыталась надеть на Юури какой-то очередной невероятно полезный магический прибор, который поможет ему просто ненадолго поменяться с Вольфрамом местами, почувствовать себя в его шкуре и понять, что же он сам хочет. Но Юури даже не нужно было гадать: он, как Вольфрам, уже хотел просто убивать всех кто под руку подвернётся.

Чтобы ненароком не осуществить свое желание (не превратиться в Мао и не разнести тут всё по камню), он решил спрятаться в храме Истинного короля. Уж там-то точно нет всех этих советчиков. Дойдя окольными тропами до конюшен, Юури уже было порадовался, что никого на своем пути не повстречал, но в самый последний момент наткнулся на Докаскоса.  
\- Я слышал, что у вашего величества проблемы с лордом фон Бильфельдом… - только начал стражник, а Шибуя уже закатил глаза и пожалел, что здесь нет ни одного водоема, чтобы всё-таки воспользоваться советом Мураты и исчезнуть на время.   
\- Так вот… Может быть, Ваше величество подарит лорду фон Бильфельду собаку?.. Прошу прощения, если моя идея недостаточно хороша.  
Юури махнул рукой, невнятно что-то пробурчал, быстро сел на коня и поехал из замка, надеясь, что ни с кем он больше не повстречается.

«А вообще, собака - не такая уж и плохая идея. И Грета будет рада. И Вольф сможет проявлять больше заботы по отношению к другому существу... И будет воспитывать её, а не меня!». Все эти мысли не давали Юури покоя. Эх, была не была, привязал коня к дереву у дороги и нашел ближайшую лужу в лучших традициях Мураты.

***

« Де жа вю,» - подумал Юури, вынырнув из фонтана посреди двора в храме Истинного. Кажется, всё было так же, как в тот день, когда он неожиданно для себя и для всех смог вернуться в Шин-Макоку после победы над Властелином. То есть он сидел в воде, с кувшинкой на голове, а к нему медленно и неумолимо приближался Вольфрам, облаченный во всё свое обмундирование. Ну ведь не могло же здесь пройти ТАК много времени, верно? Все его что, потеряли?

\- Смотри, кого я тебе принес, Вольф! - Юури выставил на вытянутых руках перед собой мокрого пухлого щенка лабрадора.  
Тот барахтался, пытался вывернуться и звонко тявкал. Вольфрам присел, как в замедленной съемке, замер прямо напротив щенка, посмотрел точно ему в глаза, а затем на своего жениха.  
\- Отдай мне мою прелесть и встань, слабак, - блондин забрал подарок и поднялся, не отрывая оценивающего взгляда от неудачливого короля. - Встань и поцелуй меня, как в первый раз.

Юури был только рад. А еще он был бы рад закурить, но его сигареты безнадежно промокли.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для болеющего Кота.


End file.
